Memories
by thebookworm17
Summary: Lily reminisces over her favourite memories from the past couple of months from the spring of sixth year to the first few months of her seventh year until Alice gives her some advice that changes her view on everything. Just a cute lil jily one-shot that I wrote because I was bored. Rated T for bad language.


**Disclaimer: I have all of £3 to my name let alone a story. Essentially I'm not JK Rowling.**

 **A/N Just before you do ANYTHING, go listen to the song 'enormous penis' by Da Vinci's Notebook. You'll thank me for it later. Secondly this is just a short one-shot that I've written as a break from the chaptered story that I'm writing 'the alphabet' go check that out too. Anyway way, it gives me great pleasure to present to you…**

Memories

Lily laughed. Loudly.

James grinned at her as he felt tentatively to see if his eyebrows were still on fire. They weren't but what was left of them was singed and black. Remus flicked his wand and they regrew and Lily groaned, she liked it when James didn't have eyebrows, he looked constantly surprised. The boys went back to their game and Lily had to take a moment to think about how the hell she had gotten to the point where she was watching her FRIENDS, who were THE MARAUDERS, LAUGHING with them.

It seemed to have become a normal thing for her to be constantly bursting with laughter now that the five of them had started hanging out. James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and her. Then again the conversation between Sirius and Marlene was anything less than scintillating due to them usually being squashed into one armchair, murmuring and laughing quietly between themselves as they were at that moment on the armchair next to the entire sofa Lily was commandeering, crossed legged and straight-backed like she was meditating. The boys were sitting opposite each other on the floor playing exploding snap and Lily had been watching with rapt attention, enjoying seeing James loose at something for once until she realised how weird it was that she was in this situation.

Marlene being there made sense, they were going to be friends forever, she was practically her sister, but the three boys had surprisingly become such good friends it was weird to think that there was a time she didn't like them.

Lily sometimes tried to be slightly annoyed at Marlene with how she only seemed to be able to think about her new boyfriend and how quite often she ditched Lily to hang out with him but she struggled to what with everything she had gained from their relationship.

When Marlene had officially announced that she was crushing on Sirius after having seen him take his top off after a Quidditch practise she had been met with a fairly repetitive response: 'Isn't everyone?'

Out of the five girls in her dormitory Lily had been the only one who hadn't been 'fooled' by Sirius's good looks and charms, believing him (wrongly) to be a terrible, bullying excuse for a human being, but her room mates had gotten bored of listening to her tirades against the boys who they realised had quietened down so Lily silently fumed over them, she still had her old prejudices and couldn't see that they had matured.

At the time she had been nothing but supportive of her friend, encouraging her wholehearted to 'go get him' but always worrying that it would be a fruitless effort and that Sirius would have no other interest other than a one night stand (and Lily was too kind to tell her friend that). However it seemed that Sirius was just as enamoured with Marlene and after several months of witty banter and serious flirting on both sides, they had finally gotten together one night after being locked in a broom cupboard by James and Lily who were both getting annoyed with having to hear how wonderful either Sirius or Marlene was.

Lily couldn't be annoyed with her friend, she never really tried wholeheartedly to be, because through Marlene's relationship with Sirius, Lily and James had struck up a rather wonderful relationship.

With Sirius and Marlene always wanting to sit close by each other so they could comment on every aspect of the others day and life James and Lily had gradually been dragged closer too, which had originally annoyed Lily to hell and back until she realised that he wasn't the cunt that she had always thought he was.

Correction: Reformed cunt, he definitely was one back in the day before maturity gave him a slap in the face

Several times Marlene had run off somewhere around the castle so Sirius could show her some great thing she was missing out on and it meant that often James and Lily were stood standing by each other awkwardly watching their friends disappearing off around the corner.

"Look Evans, I know you don't like me much, but who know how long…" James gestured vaguely off down the corridor to where there friends had once been, "…that is going to be going on so if we maybe start afresh we could try to become friends and then this would just be easier for everyone."

Lily at that moment had thought through all the reasons she didn't like James, the constant I'm-going-to-ask-her-out-to-humiliate-her shit had stopped, the bullying too and let's be honest he'd been right about Snape all along.

"Deal." She said with a small smile, sticking a hand out, which he took with a grin and they shook firmly.

Since then their tentative friendship had become much stronger, the more time she spent with him the more she liked him.

She decided that they had cemented their friendship throughout the two week period before the end of term when James had become so depressed at not having pulled off a prank for about three months he and Lily went on a rampage in which together they pulled off a total of five grand pranks. Sirius had been so busy making out with Marlene that Lily had had to step up to the plate. The best thing was she didn't mind

Lily thought over several memories fondly, the time James had gone fancy dress as Dumbledore to and end of year party that some seventh years had gotten permission to set up. James had stolen one of the headmasters hairs and was taken down by McGonagall after noticing the real Dumbledore had entered dressed as cat woman and assuming that James was an imposter trying to hurt the students had bound him and tackled him to the floor before James had a chance to explain and Lily and Remus were too busy crying with laughter to lend a hand. Lily had been there too when McGonagall had come to give him his detentions for using Polyjuice potions on school grounds and again Lily was fighting the urge to burst out laughing.

She remembered the time he broke his leg trying to summersault off a banister and refused to tell Madame Pomfrey because he wanted to try using a pair of crutches and subsequently tripped down a staircase and had to be levitated to the hospital wing by Lily as he gritted his teeth and lied that he was in _that much_ pain. Madame Pomfrey had been so mad she wrote home to his mother who sent him a howler, screaming at him for being so irresponsible before politely thanking Lily for getting him to the hospital wing.

Lily had met his mother after having been dragged to James by Marlene who wanted to see Sirius but wanted him to herself and 'needed someone to distract James' and she had had a great time taking the piss out of James for his ridiculously wealthy childhood. He had even taught her how to waltz in the very large and grand ballroom before he got fed up with Lily's inability to 'twirl _gracefully_ Lily, _gracefully!_ ' and they had ended up lying on the floor comparing their childhoods.

She remembered sitting in Diagon Alley in the summer holiday, the five of them eating ice-creams and chatting about their respective holidays, Remus telling Lily in detail all about a Roman temple he had visited in Italy while Marlene told James all about this amazing club in Paris that she had managed to get into with her older brother and how she had gotten shit-faced on muggle drinks.

While Lily was thinking about all of this she couldn't help but smile to herself.

Alice Prewitt, who Lily was friendly with plonked herself down next to Lily.

"You're doing this thing where you look at James and start smiling really widely, unless you want to let him know you're into him I suggest you maybe stop, everyone else is starting to catch on." She said under her breath with a small smile.

"Pleeeease, I do not like him." She muttered back.

"Really, you always look pretty happy to be around him."

"I promise Alice, when I know I like someone I do something about it, I'm not shy I'll go right up to them and kiss them just so they get the message."

"Hmm okay then, just think about this. If this room, this entire castle was empty and it was just you and one other person who would you want it to be and why?" With that she got up and walked away, leaving a very perplexed Lily behind.

She knew who she'd want it to be, but that was because they were such good friends, then again Marlene was her best friend and she still wanted it to be him.

"Fine! I get it you win!" James stood up with a huff away from his game and looked down at Lily. "What was old Chinese whispers about?"

He grinned at her, that same homely, familiar grin that had become something that she so looked forward to in the morning, the messy hair she realised she wanted to run her hands through, the glasses that were ALWAYS crooked, the hazel brown eyes that never failed to calm her down.

She stood up abruptly and grabbed James by the tie, dragging it down and pressing her lips to his roughly, James froze and Lily pulled away and calmly turned and walked out of the common room amidst the wolf whistles and cheers leaving a stunned looking James behind. It only struck her how much she might have just destroyed her best friendship when she got into the cooler air of the corridors, but Lily stood tall. She was brave and she lived in the moment, no regrets.

She started to walk down the corridor when the portrait hole crashed open and James tripped out, dashing down after her and grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, his lips crashing down onto hers. It was the best kiss of her life and it was hot and passionate and everything was perfectly wonderful in that moment and she didn't want it to stop but oxygen it turns out is slightly necessary to life and they broke apart gasping.

"I'm sorry I was a bit unresponsive back there, I was a bit shocked." He said, looking down at her eyes shining.

"I'm sure I'll find it in my heart to forgive you." She said in between gasps, "James would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He murmured, leaning down for another kiss.

Lily decided she needed to buy Alice a _large_ bar of Honeydukes finest chocolate next weekend.

 **A/N And there you have it, a bit of easy reading Jily fluff because what else in life is really worth living for? 2016 hasn't been great so I hope this cheered you up if you were feeling down. If you enjoyed it please be sure to review it and check out some more of my other stories, you never know you might find something else you like. I know it wasn't in depth and I prefer to write much longer stories about James and Lily gradually going from hate to friendship to love so this was all very abrupt and not my style but I was quite bored and I sometimes get bored of those stories when Lily 'ums' and 'ahhs' about telling James about her feelings (I'm a hypocrite I know, I've written stories like that) so I decided I write this quickly to kill some time and present 'zero-fucks given Lily'. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it regardless and if not, well… I don't know, deal with it.**

 **Carrie**


End file.
